nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Plot of Nisekoi
Plot Nisekoi follows high school students Raku Ichijō, the son of a leader in the yakuza faction Shuei-Gumi,and Chitoge Kirisaki, the daughter of a boss in a rival gang known as the Bee Hive Gang from America. They unexpectedly meet when Chitoge hops a wall and knees Raku in the face. After she runs off, Raku realizes he has lost his locket which was given to him by his childhood sweetheart with whom he made a secret promise to ten years prior to the start of the series. After discovering Chitoge is a new transfer student in his class, he forces her to help him look for the locket. During the search, they begin to dislike each other. Upon returning home, Raku learns that the Shuei-Gumi and Beehive have agreed to settle their feud by pairing their leaders' children. Raku learns that his girlfriend-to-be is none other than Chitoge. For the next three years, they must pretend to be in a relationship to maintain peace between the gangs. This turns out to be quite a challenging task, not only because of their hatred for one another, but also because Raku has a crush on another schoolmate, Kosaki Onodera, whom he secretly wishes was the girl who bears the key to his locket. Unknown to Raku, Kosaki also likes Raku but doesn't know that Raku likes her either. To help Kosaki confess her feelings to Raku, Kosaki's friend, Ruri, comes up with several plans to get Raku and Kosaki to confront their feelings for each other. Chitoge and Raku find it hard to cooperate with each other because their hatred for each other. Although they try to hide their fake relationship from the school, they get exposed to everyone including a devastated Kosaki. The two must pretend to be in love as Chitoge's over-protective body guard, Claude watches over them. Things start to get complicated when hit woman and Chitoge's childhood friend, Tsugumi, comes to Bonyari as a student with the purpose of protecting Chitoge and checking if Raku is the right guy for Chitoge. Despite this Tsugumi finds herself developing feelings for Raku and making herself more girly for Chitoge's sake due to her boyish appearance. As the series progresses, a new student named Marika, declares she is Raku's fiancé and aims to take Raku away from Chitoge so she could marry him. Chitoge not only starts liking Raku but finds out that she, Kosaki, and Marika have keys that may unlock Raku's pendant which make all three of them possible girls who could have made a promise with him from ten years ago. This causes the girls to create a harem around Raku. We were also introduced with Haru who thinks that Raku is a womanizer. While the series goes on, a new teacher namedYui is introduced who is in love with Raku, and Haru realizes that he is a good man. Yui and Marika revealed that they aren't the promise girl despite having a key. Haru and Seishiro confess Raku indirectly. Raku falls for Chitoge to despite having feelings for Kosaki. The promise girl is Kosaki but Raku chooses Chitoge for his bride. At future, it was shown that they a boy named Haku and Kosaki has a girl named Sasa. Arc List First Year Arc The First Year Arc '(1年生編, 1-Nensei-hen'') spans from the first chapter up until chapter 74. The arc primarily covers the beginning of the story where it depicts Raku Ichijou as a first year student facing all kinds of troubling situations due to having a fake relationship with Chitoge Kirisaki. It also introduces the other main characters that gradually show character development over time. Second Year Arc The '''Second Year Arc (2年生編, 2-Nensei-hen) spans from chapter 75 up until chapter 200. The second year arc covers the second high school year of the main characters. The arc also introduces new characters such as Kosaki Onodera's little sister, Haru Onodera and Seishirou Tsugumi's hitman friend, Paula. Third year arc {main|Third year arc} The ' third year arc' ("3-nensei-hen") follows around chapter 201 up until chapter 229. It follows about the ending about who is the promise girl or whom Raku will choose. Category:Nisekoi